Resident Evil: The Ada Wong Chronicles
by LoveWarAndTragedy
Summary: Leon looked forward towards the dark and imposing mansion that loomed before him. His breaths were short, his muscles were tense, yet his eyes belied confidence that he could survive anything that was waiting for him. "I'm coming for you Ada." Choose your own path. "Enter the Survival Horror"
1. Chapter 1 - See You Around

**Resident Evil: The Ada Wong Chronicles**

 **Summary:** Leon looked forward towards the dark and imposing mansion that loomed before him. His breaths were short, his muscles were tense, yet his eyes belied confidence that he could survive anything that was waiting for him. "I'm coming for you Ada."

Choose your own path.

"Enter the Survival Horror."

 **Chapter 1 - "See You Around."**

The door before him opened slowly, revealing a dimly lit, two floor hall that felt larger than what it actually was.

A familiar chill passed over his body, as the feeling of uncertainty settled into his mind and body. Leon took a cautious step forward into the mansion's main hall, all the while equiping his 9mm standard issue Beretta 92. It was the same hand gun that helped him escape the nightmare at Racoon City.

Surveying his surroundings, Leon noted that there were four doors on the first floor of the main lobby, oddly enough the two doors to his left were wooden, old school looking doors with rusted out knobs. To his right, there were two steel plated doors, a stark contrast to their beaten down counterparts on the left side of the hall.

The hall itself was both eerie and beautiful. There was a grand staircase in the middle of the hall, supported by two large pillars and accentuated by a royal blue carpet that lied perfectly centered upon the flight of stairs. The pillars were etched with drawings of, what Leon could only assume, were Gargoyles.

The actual stairs themselves were an egg shell white color, same as the surrounding walls which were littered with tapestries of Gargoyles similar to the ones etched into the pillars.

"Come in Leon, do you hear me?"

The sound of a voice resonating from his radio snapped Leon away from his surroundings.

"Hunnigan! Glad to hear your voice. Do you think you can get this place mapped out for me?"

"I'll get started on that right away. Just so you know, there are no records of this place's existence anywhere, do you have any idea why Ada told you to meet her there?"

"Tch, no, but when it comes to Ada that's the normal I suppose."

"Well, I'll let you know when the mapping is done. Leon be safe, Hunnigan out."

Leon took a deep breath. It would be a while before Hunnigan could map out the entire complex for him, but he knew that he had to start somewhere.

Taking one last glance around the hall, Leon decided to head towards the first wooden door to his left. If there was anything that he learned from all of his experiences, it was that the steel doors were always locked.

Stopping himself just short of the door, Leon took a second to check his inventory. _20 Handgun Ammo, one First-aid Spray, a Hunting knife, and one Hand grenade._

"This'll do," Leon muttered to himself. With the gun in his right hand, he utilized his left hand to turn the rusted door knob slowly, before pushing the door open with one swift motion. Just like he had done so many times before, Leon stormed into the room and immediately checked all of his sights while aiming his pistol. _Left side, clear. Right side, clear._

Walking carefully, Leon kept his gun aimed, allowing his red dot scope to survey the room. _Empty._

The room was small and designed completely differently from the main hall. The walls were old, the air was thick, and the room held a familiar stench that Leon knew all too well...dead people.

Deciding the coast was clear, Leon walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room with a letter lying on top of it. Before grabbing the letter, Leon opened the desk's drawer and found _10 Handgun Ammo_. Next he grabbed the letter which read:

 _To The Warden,_

 _As we had hoped, the infected have been performing as a semi-functional civilization and they have turned the basement of this complex into a home of sorts. The infected seem to know the exact times that we release live food to them, and in a surprising turn, they are actually hunting together. They still lack in most, if not all levels of intelligence, but progress is progress._

 _\- Dr. Wong_

"Dr. Wong?" Leon whispered the name to himself multiple times, yet the surprise remained the same each time. _Something is going on here, I need to find Ada._

Glancing around the room once again Leon noted that there was a door leading to the next room, and above the doorway there was a hatch in the ceiling. He knew he couldn't reach the hatch, but Leon decided he wouldn't forget about it's whereabouts.

Moving forward, Leon opened the door, which unlike the last one, let out an audible screeching noise. Without even thinking, Leon raised his weapon as a blur of motion zoomed past him in the hallway of the door he just opened. Shit.

Using his stealth and military level training, Leon entered the hallway quickly and quietly, checking his sights with the handgun. A clang sounded off ahead, and Leon looked forward to see that the hallway before him lead in two different directions. Unafraid, Leon marched forward confidently until he got to the intersection of the hallway, where the two paths stood in front of him.

Another clanging noise could be heard in the distance, but Leon quickly realized this noise was not a false alarm. A half-naked zombie rushed towards Leon from the right hallway, faster than any he had encountered before. Reacting off of instinct, Leon raised his weapon and let off two shots aimed at the zombies' head. The first shot missed and the second shot landed in the undead's left shoulder, causing the vile creature to flinch. This gave Leon the opening he needed. In a few short seconds he ran up to the zombie and equipped his knife before mercilessly sinking his blade into the creature's skull.

Leon let out a scream as another zombie grabbed him from behind. _First one was a fucking distraction._

Leon fought vigorously as he and the creature toppled over. The second zombie, which was a female, climbed on top of him looking for any opening to bite. A slab of drool fell from the zombies mutilated lips as Leon, in disgust, mustered enough strength to shove the zombie to the side of him.

Leon rose to his feet quickly and positioned himself by the zombies head before finally slamming his right foot against the creatures skull, resulting in the crackingling sound of bones breaking.

Leon had no time to bask in his victory, as the door at the end of the hallway slammed open, and a group of well over ten zombies flooded the small walkway.

Leon's mind slowed.

The zombies were close.

Death was close.

Leon's heart began to beat slowly as he considered his two options:

 _ **You the reader must choose...**_

 _ **Option A - Leon runs down the left hallway and deeper into the mansion.**_

 _ **Option B - Leon turns and runs back to the Main Hall.**_

 _ **A/N: Please Read & Review with your choice, I will follow up this introduction chapter with the endings to option A and option B. This is my first Resident Evil story but I am a long time fan of the gaming series. This story will have many similar mechanics to the games, so please enjoy and give criticism.**_

 _ **Yours Truly, Love War and Tragedy.**_


	2. Chapter 2A - Shopping For a Red Dress

**Chapter 2A - Shopping For a Red Dress**

 _All hell with this_. Deciding he couldn't stand and fight with his current amount of ammo, Leon pivoted his feet left and sprinted down the left path of the hallway.

The undead were fast, much faster than he thought possible, but Leon made it to the all black door with just enough time to spare. He reached to turn the knob and panic immediately flooded his senses as he realized the door was locked.

Leon turned back around just in time to see the herd of zombies rain down upon him.

 **You Are Dead**


	3. Chapter 2B - Shopping For a Red Dress

**Chapter 2B - Shopping for a Red Dress**

 _To hell with this._ Deciding he couldn't stand and fight with his current amount of ammo, Leon quick turned and headed back down the pathway he came from. He knew there was another door down the left hall, but with the herd hot on his trail he couldn't take any chances.

As he sprinted down the hall, Leon could feel the perspiration that had previously formed along his hairline beginning to fall freely down his face. Despite the hectic nature of his situation, Leon could still make out the salty taste of his own sweat.

Reaching the door quickly, Leon slammed it shut behind him, then ran over to the desk where he found the letter. With a grunt, Leon lifted the desk and wedged it beneath the doorknob, ensuring the zombies couldn't break through.

After a few tense moments passed, Leon finally exhaled and allowed his body to relax.

"Leon come in!"

Leon smiled, Hunnigan always seemed to have good timing, "Yea Hunnigan, I'm here."

"Are you okay Leon?"

"Yea I'm fine, but this place is definitely infected. Please tell me you have some good news."

"Well, sort of. I was able to map out the mansion your in. The first door on the right side of the main hall should lead to some experimentation labs and more importantly the control room. From there you should be able to access the camera systems and locate Ada."

Leon smiled before speaking, "Good. Do you have any idea what the hell this place is?"

"Apparently, this place was an Umbrella Corporation experimentation facility. Team Alpha of the BSAA raided this place years ago and reportedly emptied them out and shut down all of Umbrella's operations."

"Wait, team Alpha is Chris Redfield's team!"

"Right, which means whoever is in that mansion now is not Umbrella."

Leon nodded his head, "Thanks Hunnigan, I'll head to the control room and try to locate Ada, and then get her the hell out of here."

"Good luck Leon, Hunnigan out."

Leon retraced his steps until he once again found himself in the main hallway, then without wasting anytime, he headed straight for the first steel plated door on the right side of the main hall.

 _Locked._

 _Nothing is ever that is easy huh._ Leon examined the door more closely and noticed the key hole was shaped like a _W_.

 _Guess I need a W key_. Leon walked back across the hall to the second wooden door on the left.

As the door opened, Leon aimed his hand gun and checked down his sights. _Left side, clear. Right side..._

Leon halted his movements entirely, save for his fingers tightening around the grip of his gun, as his eyes caught side of a licker.

The creature was lying against the wall on the right side of the room, within arm's reach of the exit.

Leon exhaled deeply, as an understanding of his current situation settled in. He had to kill the licker.

Drawing upon years of experience, Leon sprinted confidently into the small square shaped room. Just as the licker noticed his presence, Leon let off three shots towards the grotesque beast. The first two hit their marks, one head shot and the second a leg shot, however, the third shell missed as the licker fell to the floor.

Blood stained the wall as the creature jumped up from the ground to the ceiling once again. In signature fashion, the licker whipped out it's extremely long tongue in an attempt to snare up Leon.

Luckily, Leon dodge rolled to his right while simultaneously letting off another two shots towards the B.O.W. Both missed and the Licker lunged forward towards Leon, who this time was forced to dodge roll to his left.

Moving quickly, Leon rolled backwards and shot towards the licker once again, however, this time he predicted the licker's evasion pattern and began shooting at the exact spot the licker jumped too.

Leon heard, rather than saw, his bullet pierce through the lickers body so he emptied the last remaining ten shots of his clip into it. Each shot landed as the sound of gunshots and shells clanging against the floor filled the room.

The B.O.W fell to the floor lifelessly, as a large pool of blood began forming below its body. Leon took a few moments to study the four legged creature. Its exposed brains were both mangled and decayed. Its skin, or lack-thereof, was fleshy and the blood spilling profusely from the creature's wounds left a bad taste in his mouth.

Leon surveyed the room for ammo but to no avail, so he decided to quickly check his inventory. _12 Handgun Ammo, one First-Aid Spray, one Hunting Knife, and one Hand Grenade._

Deciding that he needed to find some ammo, Leon slowly opened the door to the next room. As the door gradually opened, a large and grandiose dinning room hall revealed itself. The first thing that caught Leon's eye was a large, seemingly glass chandelier that hung regally from the center of the room. The glass itself was embedded with the same gargoyle designs Leon found in the main hall. The rest of the room appeared to be a normal large scale dining room, until Leon spotted three lickers walking across the ceiling.

They were unaware of his presence, but the lickers presented a problem nevertheless. While planning an escape route through the dining hall, Leon's eye caught sight of something shinning in the far right corner of the room. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the shiny object was a storage case.

Continuing his examination of the room, he noted that there were only two ways out of the dining hall. There were large double doors to the left of Leon, within running distance, and there was also a ladder leading to the second floor of the room in the far northwest corner.

Leon steadied his breathing, knowing that the time to make a decision was near:

You the reader must choose...

Option A - Leon sneaks through the dining room hall in attempt to obtain the storage case.

Option B - Leon makes a run for the double doors to the left.

 **A/N: Please Read & Review with your choice, I appreciate any and all criticism or praise. Special shout out to BloodOfMyLove and Darwine for being my first reviewers in the Resident Evil genre. Also, I am open to all ideas and suggestions for the plot, so let them rip if you got em.**

 **Yours Truly, Love War and Tragedy**


	4. Chapter 3A - Dear Warden

_**Chapter 3A - Dear Warden**_

Leon glanced up from the table he was perched behind, his eyes carefully traveling from licker to licker while he planned the safest route to the storage case.

 _One...two...three._ On the count of three Leon crouched low and made his way to the closest dining room table on the right side of the room. Once he got to his spot, Leon peeked his head above the table to ensure the lickers were still in their same spots.

In this fashion, Leon made his way from table to table, slowly and steadily until he found himself within striking distance of the storage case. Upon closer inspection, Leon noticed that the storage case had a simple locking mechanism. It was nothing he couldn't bypass, but he knew that he had to work quickly if he didn't want to get discovered.

Leon took a few short breaths and then equipped his lone _Hand Grenade_ , just in case things got messy.

Remaining crouched, Leon walked over to the storage case. His pace was incredibly deliberate, slower than a crawl in fact, in order to ensure the lickers did not hear or sense his movements. The air around him felt thick and once again sweat began to fall freely down his face.

Leon paused just as soon as he reached the case, because his peripheral vision caught sight of the licker closest to him walking towards his direction. Leon could feel the anticipation of a fight suddenly coursing through his veins. To be safe, he slowly moved his thumb over the release pin of the grenade, all the while managing to keep the rest of his body completely still.

Luckily, after one final step the licker halted its movement and once again became motionless, seemingly unaware of his presence. Leon breathed an internal sigh of relief, as he placed his grenade back in its holster.

Not wasting anytime, Leon began to undo the locking mechanism as quietly as possible. The licker that moved closer to his location complicated things, but he had come this far and wasn't going to leave without whatever was inside the storage case.

Time itself seemed to crawl to a stop as a multitude of senses and images crashed against Leon's consciousness simultaneously.

The once quiet room suddenly became over flooded with noises as the lock on the storage case popped open, immediately causing an alarm to sound off throughout the dining room hall. Even worse, Leon's ears could hear the licker's screams intermingling with the persistent sound of the alarm.

As the sounds serenaded Leon's ears, his eyes witnessed the storage case snapping open, revealing an all black _Remington M1100-P Shotgun_ along with _7 Shotgun Ammo_.

Above all else, Leon felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body. Realizing the lickers were quickly closing in on him, Leon threw the _Hand Grenade_ he had equipped to his left.

The grenade exploded upon impact with the ground and the deafening sound combined with the blast radius forced Leon to shield himself.

After gaining his bearings, Leon picked up the _Remington M1100-P_ and ran over to the closest of the three lickers, who were all blown down from the walls to the floor thanks to the grenade's impact.

Once he reached his target, Leon aimed the shotgun downwards and pulled the trigger, blasting a shotgun shell deep into the heart of the first licker, instantly killing it.

Meanwhile, the other two lickers were able get up from the explosion, and in unison, they launched themselves towards Leon. Unfortunately, the B.O.W's were met with three straight shotgun rounds, which was enough to kill the weakened creatures.

Despite the fight being over, the alarms were still ringing off throughout the room and Leon needed to find a way to stop the alarm system before some more unwanted attention came his way.

Deciding to head upstairs, Leon walked to the ladder in the northwest corner of the dining hall and slowly climbed up. The second floor served as a balcony of sorts for the dining hall, but had two doors. The first door, which was completely red, was directly in front of him and the second door, which was completely blue, was on the opposite side of the second floor balcony.

Leon checked his inventory before entering the red room in front of him: _12 Handgun Ammo, 3 Shotgun Ammo, Hunting Knife, 1 First-Aid Spray._

The room he entered was extremely small and seemed to be an office of sorts. There was a large brown desk on the left side of the room against the wall and on the other side of the room there were two lockers beside a painting of an elderly, Asian man. The man had an appearance of royalty, thanks to the extremely high quality painting's attention to detail and colors.

More importantly, in the left corner of the room Leon spotted a lever. Once he pulled the lever down Leon heard the alarm system turn off. _Perfect, now let's see what else is in this room._

Leon opened the two lockers close to him. The first locker revealed _10 Handgun Ammo,_ and the second revealed a _Green Herb._ Leon couldn't help but to smile when he saw the herb, recalling the many times in his past when herbs had saved his life.

Shaking away these thoughts, Leon walked over to the brown desk and opened the drawer, revealing both a key and a letter. Leon grabbed the letter first:

 _Dear Warden,_

 _Things are going swimmingly down here in the basement facilities. Thanks to agent Ada Wong, we now have strands of the T-Virus, G-Virus, C-Virus, Nemesis T-Type and the Plaga virus. With my continued success manipulating the T-Virus I believe I am ready to begin experimenting with both the G and Nemesis T-type virus. I have prepared two test subjects and will soon release them to the western and eastern basement divisions respectively. One thing to note, Ada has taken a recent interest in the on-goings of this facility, perhaps you should keep an eye on her._

 _-Dr. Wong_

After reading the letter Leon picked up the key, which upon closer inspection was the _W Key_.

 _I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I need to find Ada._ Leon crumpled up the letter and threw it to the floor before leaving the room.

Once outside, he was faced with a decision:

 _ **You the reader must choose...**_

 _ **Option A - Leon enters the blue room before heading downstairs.**_

 _ **Option B - Leon forgets the blue room for now and heads downstairs for the double doors.**_

 _ **A/N - Once again I would like to shout out my reviewers Bloodofmylove and Geraze90 for their reviews. Reviews make me want to keep the content coming. As always, let me know what option you guys think is better for our survivor and please leave any comments, advice, or critiques.**_

 _ **Yours truly, Love War and Tragedy**_


	5. Chapter 3B - Dear Warden

_**Chapter 3B - Dear Warden**_

Deciding to make a run for the doors, Leon took a quick breath and bounded towards the exit, sprinting as fast as he could. The sounds of his footsteps along with his motion alerted the three lickers to his presence. The B.O.W's immediately started making their way towards him.

Once Leon reached the door, he immediately jumped backwards as an alarm sounded off and the room became engulfed in noises. Knowing that the lickers would be hot on his trail, Leon equipped his _Handgun_ and let off three shots towards the closest licker. The first missed, but the second two shots hit their mark, causing the creature to jump away.

Leon then dodge rolled left and quickly dodge rolled back right as the other two lickers took jumping swipes at him. Leon shot six times towards the creatures, who were able to dodge his attacks by jumping from surface to surface. _Shit, this room is too big._

The first licker returned into the fray, however, Leon predicted its attack and emptied his clip into the B.O.W, killing it. After re-loading, Leon evaded another attack from a licker then quick turned and let off three shots towards the second licker. All three hit, and Leon quickly ran over to the spot where the creature fell and emptied 8 more shots into the beast, killing it. _Okay, last one._

Leon turned just in time to duck underneath a lunging slash from the licker. In response Leon shot at the creature but missed. Planning just the right time to shoot, Leon waited for the licker to prepare to lunge then he pulled the trigger.

Dismay entered Leon's heart as he realized the clip was empty. He looked up and just watched as the licker slashed towards him.

 _ **You Are Dead.**_


	6. Chapter 4A - Long Time No See

**Chapter 4A - "Long Time No See"**

Leon walked slowly across the room until he reached the blue door. Before opening it, Leon paused and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear muffled noises coming from within. Not willing to take any chances, Leon equipped his _Handgun_ then forcefully kicked the door open.

Leon's eyes widened as he saw a tied-up man, squirming in the corner of the small room. Moving quickly, Leon kneeled by the man and removed the masking tape that had been covering his mouth.

"Oh thank god, finally. I've been stuffed up in this room for two fucking days. Sweet Jesus. What's your name man, thank you?"

"Name's Leon. Why were you tied up in here?"

"I work here as a biomedical engineer. I was in charge of examining different strands of viruses and how they interact with varying elements. The work was difficult, but the idea of finding a cure made everything worth it. A few days ago, I overheard the Warden talking about how he had everything he needed to start a new world. Unfortunately, he found out I was listening and here I am now."

As the man spoke, Leon took a few moments to take in his appearance. The man seemed to be middle aged, with dark brown hair that was slicked back. His eyes were the same identical hue of brown as his hair, which contrasted starkly with his noticeably pale skin complexion. The one feature that stood out the most on his otherwise average looking face was his nose, which was long and crooked at the tip. He wore a long white lab coat dotted with many various stains, which seemed to line up with the man's story.

Once the man finished speaking, Leon cut the ropes that were tying the man down and then helped him to his feet before responding, "So I'm guessing the Warden is the big cheese around here?"

The man smiled as he stretched out his limbs,"Yea he runs this place. Warden is a stange, strange man and he likes things done a certain way. Now, not that I mind, but why exactly are you here?"

Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Ada, revealing it to the man.

"Have you seen this woman?"

The man seemed instantly taken aback, "Th..that's Ada Wong. She works here too."

"Where is she?!" Leon immediately got closer to the man, allowing urgency to creep into his voice.

"Well..I..uh, I overheard Warden talking about Ada betraying him. Something about her knowing too much. If I had to guess, the Warden is probably keeping her in the cell block, at the far northeast corner of this mansion..."

"Can you take me there?"

The man nodded his head, clearly put on edge by Leon's aggressiveness. "Yea I suppose, but we will need the _O Key,_ which Warden keeps in his storage room. The room is at the end of a hallway connected to the first door on the left of the main hall."

Leon grabbed his chin as he digested the new information before speaking, "Well I went down that path before and got attacked by a herd of zombies."

"Damn it, that means the basement has been opened. We need to get through that path."

"I think I know a way, let's head there now. No time to waste."

Leon ran through the exit without waiting for a response, thoughts of Ada running through his mind. Their relationship was both complicated and simple in the most extraordinary of ways. Most people meet at work or school, but they met smack in the middle of a zombie apocalypse in Racoon City. They had been through so much together, saving each other's lives on multiple occasions and putting their own lives on the line for one another in the process. They have fought many times, literally coming to blows with one another. But even then, Leon knew they only fought to protect one another from outside forces. Twice Leon thought he lost her, and both times he felt the same undeniably dreadful feeling overtake his body, as if he had failed his most important mission.

Yet once again, Leon found himself in the middle of nowhere with his life on the line, all for Ada Wong. Shaking himself away from these thoughts, Leon climbed down the ladder to the first floor of the dining room hall, with the man close behind him.

"Hey, do you know what's behind those double doors?"

The man nodded his head, "Yea, it's a food trap for the basement. We use it to throw live animals through the doors which activates a chute trap. The animals would fall directly into the basement where the infected test subjects would hunt them down."

"And you thought that was a good idea?" Leon responded coolly.

"Listen, all I ever wanted to do was a find a cure. I never questioned the Warden's methods."

"Fair enough." The pair walked in careful silence until they arrived at the first room on the left side of the main hall. As Leon examined the room, he noticed it was exactly as he left it. The small desk was still wedged underneath the doorknob, meaning the infected were still in the hallway.

"Alright hero, what's your plan?"

Leon smiled, "You see that hatch in the ceiling? I need you to give me a boost so I can get through it."

An expression of understanding passed over the man's face as he looked up towards the hatch. "Right on, come on then!"

The man walked under the hatch then put out his hands so that Leon could put his foot over them and get a boost. Once he could reach the ceiling, Leon twisted and then pulled the hatch open.

"Before I go up there, what was your name?" Asked Leon.

The man smiled, "Adam. Name's Adam."

With great effort, Leon lifted himself up into the hatch. _Looks like some sort of secret pathway._ Moving quickly, Leon crawled down the narrow pathway until he reached another hatch that looked identical to the first one.

Leon quietly opened the hatch, revealing a small looking, seemingly empty room. With a grunt, Leon dropped down to the floor below and began to examine the room he was in.

 _This is definitely the storage room._ The room was small, yet the gray colored walls were littered with files cabinets, bins, and lockers. To his right, Leon noticed a door that undoubtedly led to the pathway where he was attacked by a herd of zombies.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Leon finally stumbled upon an old box inside one of the many storage cases. The box itself was mahogany and had an inscription of a gargoyle, similar to the ones Leon saw in the main hall of the mansion. Leon opened the box carefully, revealing the _O Key._

 _Hold on Ada, I'm coming._ Leon dropped the mahogony box on the floor and grabbed one of the smaller cabinets and dragged it under the hatch. After climbing on top of the cabinet, Leon leaped up into the hatch and began crawling back down the pathway.

"Help!"

 _Shit._ Leon moved as fast as he could until he got to the hatch. He jumped down and equipped his _Handgun_ all in one swift motion.

"Leon, shoot em!"

Leon followed Adam's voice and aimed his gun to the right, spotting a zombie on top of him. Leon took a second to steady his breathing and then pulled the trigger. His bullet zoomed right by Adam and pierced the zombies skull, killing it instantly.

"Oh thank god. I opened the door to look around the main hall and a fucking zombie rushed in here."

"Try to be a little bit more careful alright."

The man picked himself up off the floor and began to dust off his clothes, "Yea, I will be. Did you get the key?"

"Yea, I got it."

"Alright Leon, I'll get you there, but if anything happens to me I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

Leon couldn't help but to smile, "Let's go."

Leon aimed his _Handgun_ and followed closely behind Adam as he entered the main hall.

Head-shot.

Head-shot.

The two zombies in the main hall dropped to the ground instantly. Leon reloaded his weapon while checking his inventory: _Hunting Knife, 19 Handgun Ammo, 3 Shotgun Ammo, 1 First-Aid Spray, 1 Green Herb, W Key, O Key._

Adam paused once they got to the door and motioned for Leon to open it. Once opened, Leon tightened the grip around his gun and entered the room behind Adam. _Left side, clear. Right side, clear._

Leon looked around the room curiously, "This is a kitchen."

Adam walked over to one of the two doors leaving the room before responding, "I know, but the prison block is down these steps. Follow me."

Before heading down the steps, Leon noticed something shimmering by the large industry sized sink in the kitchen. Leon got closer and smiled as he picked up the item and equipped it, _1 Flash Grenade._

After picking up the grenade, Leon took a few seconds to observe the kitchen. It was filthy, and to make matters worse there were blood stains slathered all over the surfaces of the room.

Noticing that Adam left him behind, Leon headed down the flight of steps. Once at the bottom, Leon found himself in a large dimly lit room that reminded Leon more of a dungeon than a prison block.

Leon's eyes widened in shock the moment he witnessed what was at the end of the room. "Ada!"

"Don't take a fucking step!" Leon glanced to his left and cursed under his breath when he noticed Adam holding a gun, directed at his head. Leon once again looked forward as a pang of pain struck his heart. Ada was on her knee's, with her hands tied behind her back. Standing next to her stood an elderly man, which Leon recognized immediately from the painting in the red door room.

"Let her go!"

"I don't think your in any position to be making demands." Adam's voice cut through the air smoothly, causing Leon to once again glance over at him.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, Leon. My name is the Warden and I am the head master of this magnificent establishment that you currently find yourself in. And that over there, is my property, Ada Wong." As he spoke, the Warden pointed his gun towards her.

"I don't give a shit who you are. Your're just another scumbag like the rest of them."

The elderly man, who was pointing his gun towards Ada moved the weapon closer to her head. "I would watch what I say if I were you." The Warden smiled menacingly, his crooked nose quickly becoming much more befitting of him.

Leon looked forward again into Ada eye's. There were cuts and bruises all over her body and her face was smeared with dirt, yet she still managed to look as provocative as ever. Her customary long red dress clung to her curves ever so slightly, and her dark hair hung just below her right eye, accentuating her facial features perfectly. Ada seemed to notice Leon looking towards her and gave a him small smile, which to Leon seemed more like a signal.

"What do you want from us?" Leon asked the question just to bide his time. He had a plan, but unfortunately the Warden was too close for him to escape unharmed. He would have to trust that Ada could handle the rest.

"Want? I desire nothing from you. However, you came all the way out here to steal something that belongs to me, and for that, you must pay."

"Now!" Leon screamed loud enough for Ada to hear him and then dodge rolled forward while simultaneously throwing the _Flash Grenade_ he had equipped. Leon could hear the gunshot he just dodged behind him and then suddenly, he felt something bang against the back of his head. The last thing Leon registered was the flash grenade detonating before he lost consciousness.

X-X

"Where is she!? Dr. Wong don't let her go!"

"Shoot, just shoot!"

"She's getting away!"

X-X

Ada smiled as she wedged one of the chairs from the kitchen underneath the door that led downstairs.

 _That should keep the boys downstairs a little while. First things first though, I need my guns._

 **A/N: There is no choice at the end of this chapter because I am doing a quick POV switch. However, please review with any ideas or thoughts I can add into the story because I am very open to suggestions from readers. This story will have various different plots play out and different settings as well. This is just act one in the grand scheme of things. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Yours Truly, Love War and Tragedy**


	7. Chapter 4B - Long Time No See

**Chapter 4B - "Long Time No See"**

Deciding to just head downstairs and search for Ada, Leon climbed down the ladder and headed for the double doors on the eastern side of the dining hall. Leon equipped his _Handgun_ and then opened the door slowly.

The moment leon stepped foot into the seemingly empty room a large clicking sound could be heard and the floor itself swung open. Before he could even react, Leon fell below into a bed of zombies and B.O.W's that seemed to be waiting for their next meal.

 _ **You Are Dead**_


End file.
